Secret Ninja
by ervien
Summary: Sehun anak yang pendiam tidak tau kalau orang tuanya menyewa seorang ninja yang akan menjaganya. Serta anak baru di kelasnya yang menyebalkan dan aneh namun misterius. [ kaihun;hanhun;etc. ]
1. Chapter 1

Secret Ninja.

Cast : EXO member dan yang lainnya.

Warning(s) : crack pair, typo(s), dll.

Langsung baca aja ya.

* * *

"Tolong ya."

Tuan Besar Oh bersama seorang ninja khusus berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang _namja_ yang berpakaian tertutup menyisakan kedua matanya layaknya ninja. Sebuah pedang tersampir di punggungnya. _Namja_ itu membuka tutupan mulutnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tampan dan kulitnya yang tan—seksi.

"Aku… akan menjadi ninja khususnya?" tanya _namja_ itu dan menatap Tuan Besar Oh—bergantian dengan foto yang ia pegang.

"Iya. Aku dan istriku akan pergi ke Amerika dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Rumah hanya dihuni oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Sebenarnya ada pelayan yang menjaga rumah, tapi tetap saja aku mengkhawatirkan Sehun apalagi dia anak bungsu yang sangat ceroboh."

_ Namja _berkulit tan itu menatap ninja khusus keluarga Oh langsung mengangguk dan membungkuk di hadapan Tuan Besar Oh.

"Baiklah."

"Ah, dan satu lagi, nama mu mulai sekarang adalah Kai. Ya, Kai."

.

.

**_ A_**

.

.

"Ayah, Ibu, hati-hati di perjalanan ya!" seru anak sulung keluarga Oh dan memeluk Ayah serta Ibu mereka bergantian.

"Tentu," balas Nyonya Oh dan menepuk pundak sang anak sulung—Luhan. Sementara di belakang Luhan terdapat sang anak bungsu yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Sehun? Kamu baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Tuan Oh. Sehun—sang anak bungsu—hanya mengangguk singkat. Luhan langsung merangkul adiknya itu.

"Tenang saja Ayah, Ibu, aku akan menjaga Sehun!"

Memang, anak sulung dan anak bungsu keluarga Oh sangat berbeda 180 derajat. Luhan—sang kakak—sangat _hyperactive_ dan ramah. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang pendiam dan _emotless_.

"Baiklah. Ayah dan Ibu berangkat dulu. Hati-hati ya kalian selama Ayah dan Ibu tidak ada di rumah!" Tuan dan Nyonya Oh memasuki limosin hitam yang akan membawa mereka ke _Tokyo International Airport_. Meninggalkan kedua anak mereka yang beranjak ke dalam rumah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sehun!"

Sehun menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya. Sehun yang _emotless_ dengan gampang menutupi kegembiraan yang membuncah saat melihat sang pujaan hati menghampirinya yang sedang berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya.

"Chanyeol _senpai_?"

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun dan mengacak rambut adik kelas favoritnya itu. Membuat Sehun menggerutu pelan karena rambut yang sudah ditata rapih olehnya kembali berantakan.

"Tumben telat," ucap Chanyeol dan ikut berjalan di sebelah Sehun. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana supaya terlihat _cool_.

"Telat? Ini kan belum bel, _senpai_," tanya Sehun bingung. Chanyeol yang gemas karena Sehun menatapnya dengan wajah _emotless_-namun-_cute_ langsung mencubit kedua pipi Sehun yang tidak terlalu tembam. Membuat namja yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu mengaduh.

"Maksudku, biasanya kamu dateng jam tujuh lewat lima belas dan tadi kamu datengnya jam setengah delapan. Engga kayak biasanya."

Sehun membulatkan matanya. 'Astaga! Chanyeol _senpai_ tau hal kecil seperti itu? Cubit aku sekarang juga! Ini bukan mimpi kan!?' batin Sehun.

Diam-diam, Sehun mencubit punggung tangan kirinya yang kini terasa sakit. Ini bukan mimpi!

"Kok _senpai_ tau?"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kebiasaan buruknya saat ia salting. "Aku… um, hehehe… memperhatikanmu."

Rasanya Sehun ingin salto sekarang juga. Tapi dengan mudah Sehun menutupi rasa senangnya dengan wajah _emotless_ seperti biasa. Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum manis membuat Sehun tambah salting.

"_S_-_Senpai,_ itu kelasku. Aku duluan ya."

Sehun buru-buru berlari menuju kelas 10-D. menyembunyikan rasa teramat senangnya. Bisa-bisa ia pingsan duluan kalau terus-terusan bersama _namja_ bermarga Park itu.

"_Yeol, bagaimana?_"

Chanyeol tersenyum saat mendengar suara _baritone_ melalui _earphone_ yang ia pakai di telinga sebelah kirinya.

"_Roger_. Misi mendekatinya berjalan lancar."

Chanyeol berjalan ringan menuju kelasnya dengan senyum lebar yang selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.

.

Sehun memperhatikan pemandangan luar jendela. Teman-teman sekelasnya sedang sibuk membahas anak baru yang katanya akan masuk ke kelas mereka. Ada juga yang sedang membahas festival kembang api yang akan diselenggarakan sekolah mereka akhir bulan nanti. Jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai jam 8 yang berarti sepuluh menit lagi.

Sehun menghela nafas dan menaruh kepalanya ke atas meja. Berniat tidur walau hanya sebentar. Tapi niat itu hilang saat ia mendengar kegaduhan.

"Haruka _sensei_ dataaang! Haruka _sensei_ datang!" seru ketua kelas mereka. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Masih ada sepuluh menit. Berarti benar-benar akan ada anak baru di kelas mereka.

Seorang guru perempuan masuk bersama siswa yang mengekor di belakang guru tersebut membuat suasana kelas menjadi berisik. Apalagi para siswi yang langsung mengagumi siswa baru berkulit tan tersebut.

"Hey, ayo tenang dulu. Biarkan teman baru kalian memperkenalkan diri," ucap Haruka _sensei_ membuat suasana menjadi agak tenang walaupun masih terdengar bisik-bisikan.

"Halo. Aku Kai."

Siswa baru itu sedikit membungkuk dan menatap seisi kelas. Tatapannya terpaku saat ia melihat siswa dengan rambut _light brown_ yang sedang menguap dan malah melihat ke luar jendela. Kai tersenyum melihat siswa itu.

"Kai, kau bisa duduk di belakang Sehun, siswa yang duduk di dekat jendela. Sehun, angkat tanganmu!"

Siswa berambut _light brown_ yang di panggil itu mengangkat tangannya malas. Kai dengan santai berjalan kea rah bangku di belakang Sehun dan duduk dengan tenang. Setelah mendapat posisi yang nyaman, ia menatap Sehun dengan intens membuat yang ditatap risih.

"Berhenti menatapku."

Sehun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan tajam seperti biasa. Kai langsung tersenyum ramah.

"Hai Sehun. Aku Kai, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Hn." Sehun membalikkan lagi tubuhnya membelakangi Kai. Megabaikan sapaan Kai dan mencoba memperhatikan Haruka _sensei_ yang sedang membahas festival kembang api dan apa yang akan kelas mereka tampilkan untuk festival akhir bulan itu—walaupun akhirnya ia malah menatap keluar jendela.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sebenarnya sudah berbunyi beberapa jam yang lalu. Siswa-siswa yang mengikuti klub juga mulai meninggalkan sekolah tetapi Sehun masih enggan beranjak dari bangku taman belakang sekolah. Tempat favoritnya karena jarang sekali siswa yang ke taman belakang.

"Aku engga nyangka ada tempat adem kayak gini di sekolah."

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapatkan si anak baru… argh! Sehun lupa namanya.

"Kau…?"

Kai terkekeh. Ia sudah yakin Sehun pasti lupa namanya—seperti apa yang dibilang Tuan Besar Oh.

"Aku Kai."

Sehun menolehkan lagi kepalanya tidak perduli. "Ya, Kai. Semoga aku bisa mengingat namamu."

Kai berjalan ke arah Sehun dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Bukan semoga, tapi harus."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Anak baru berkulit eksotis ini aneh dan Sehun malas berurusan dengan yang aneh-aneh. Apalagi dengan anak yang baru di kenalnya seperti ini.

"Kenapa harus? Otakku terlalu penuh untuk mengingat hal kecil seperti itu," ucap Sehun tajam membuat Kai tertawa mendengarnya.

Sehun itu bermulut pedas tapi hatinya lembut—Kai mengakui kata-kata Sehun pedas memang, tapi dia belum melihat sisi hangat seorang Oh Sehun dan akan segera melihatnya nanti.

"Ingat saja namaku. Siapa tau kangen."

**PLAK.**

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, orang aneh," Tangan Sehun memukul belakang kepala Kai yang sekarang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Oi, Sehun!"

Sehun lagi-lagi menolehkan kepalanya malas ke belakang dan melihat Luhan yang sedang melambaikan tangannya. Mengajaknya pulang.

"Kakakmu sudah datang tuh," ucap Kai santai membuyarkan Sehun yang baru saja mau melamun dan langsung menatap Kai bingung.

Kai yang merasa ditatap, menatap balik Sehun. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," Sehun langsung berjalan menuju Luhan walaupun otaknya sekarang bingung.

_'Memangnya aku pernah ngasih tau anak baru itu kalau Luhan adalah kakakku?_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**tbc..**_

.

.

**halo...**

Xhi bawa fanfic baru. hadeh. serius ya aku lagi pusing entah karena apa dan pas main clumsy ninja malah kepikiran fanfic yang berhubungan tentang ninja. dan jadilah ini...

btw baekhyun lagi ganteng banget ya. jadi pengen buat fanfic baekhyun... (curcol).

...

hah... aku gatau mau ngomong apa lagi.

yang ini jangan lupa di **_review_** ya gais.


	2. Chapter 2

_Secret Ninja_

.

.

Silahkan dibaca~

.

.

.

Main Cast : Oh Sehun dan yang lainnya~

Warning(s) : Typo(s), alur kecepetan, eyd tidak sesuai, dll.

Desclaimer : Aku hanya memiliki plot cerita ini. Kalo aku punya castnya sih bakalan aku kerem jadi pajangan di kamar /APA.

.

.

.

A

xhieyo ®

-Chapter 2—

.

.

**ENJOY!**

.

.

* * *

.

Sehun masih memikirkan darimana si anak baru—Kai—tau bahwa Luhan adalah kakaknya? Walaupun kakaknya itu populer, jarang sekali yang mengungkit topik bahwa mereka berdua bersaudara. Dan juga, daritadi si anak baru itu baru masuk sekolahnya. Ia juga selalu berada di kelas bersama dirinya. Ini membuat Sehun pusing dan… Oh _Hell_, kenapa dia memikirkan hal yang sebenarnya malas sekali ia pikirkan?

"Sehun, kamu engga makan? Dari tadi kamu cuma mainin sumpitmu dan menatap makanan di depanmu tanpa selera," tanya Luhan dan meneguk teh hijaunya. Hanya ada mereka berdua di ruang makan khas Jepang itu—Ah, rumah mereka memang sangat ke-Jepang-an walaupun mereka sebenarnya adalah orang Korea yang menetap di Jepang.

Sehun yang tersadar dari lamunan tidak penting—menurut Sehun—langsung melahap _chicken katsu_ yang berada di hadapannya dengan cepat.

"Uhuk, uhuk!"

Luhan terkekeh melihat adiknya yang ceroboh itu dan menyodorkan segelas air putih untuk Sehun. "Makannya pelan-pelan saja, _Baby_."

"_Nee-chaaan_! Aku sudah bukan anak bayi lagi jadi jangan memanggilku _baby_!" protes Sehun dan mengerucutkan bibirnya yang malahan membuat Luhan tertawa keras.

"_Nee-chan_,"

"Hahahaha… ah Sehun, seandainya saja kamu bertingkah imut seperti itu di sekolah…,"

"KAK LUHAN!" seru Sehun dan membuat Luhan terdiam—walaupun masih tertawa kecil. Luhan meraih sumpitnya dan menyantap _yakiniku_-nya. Sehun pasti serius jika sudah memanggilnya Kak Luhan.

"Kak Lu tau Kai?" tanya Sehun langsung dan membuat Luhan tersedak. Buru-buru Sehun menyodorkan segelas air dan berdiri menepuk punggung kakaknya yang masih terbatuk lalu meraih gelas air yang diberikan Sehun .

"Kamu tadi… siapa? Kai?" ulang Luhan dan menatap Sehun yang kembali duduk serta menyantap makanannya. Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak, aku tidak tau. Siapa dia?" kilah Sehun dan melanjutkan memakan _yakiniku_-nya. Menutupi kegugupan yang melandanya—jujur saja, ia kurang bisa menutupi perasaannya dengan baik. Sehun tidak boleh tau tentang hal _itu_.

Sehun mendengus kesal. Tidak ada rasa curiga terhadap Luhan sedikitpun. "Kak Lu, dia anak baru di kelasku yang benar-benar aneh dan sok misterius."

"Kenapa?" Luhan terlihat tertarik dan melupakan kegugupannya karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun membicarakan anak baru yang biasanya tidak di pedulikan Sehun. Bahkan Sehun tidak terlalu hafal nama teman sekelasnya—Sehun terlalu malas mengingat hal itu dan Sehun bersyukur seragam sekolahnya ada _name tag_ yang membantu Sehun.

"Dia baru pindah tadi pagi, duduk di belakangku dan aku risih! Dia selalu menatapku, Kak. Dan dia tau kalau Kak Lu adalah kakakku. Tadi pas Kak Lu memanggilku saat di taman belakang, dia bilang kalo '_Kakakmu udah nunggu tuh._' Padahal aku ga pernah bilang kalo Kak Lu adalah kakakku! Aku bingung. Ah, sudahlah. Aku malas membahasnya, _Nee-chan_."

'_Dasar bodoh!_' rutuk Luhan dalam hati dan mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sumpitnya ke atas mangkuk nasinya. Sehun yang sudah menghabiskan makan malamnya, beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Makananku sudah habis. Aku ke kamarku duluan ya," pamit Sehun dan berjalan keluar menuju kamarnya. Setelah memastikan Sehun benar-benar keluar dari ruang makan, Luhan menghela nafas dan menyenderkan badannya ke dinding di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya dan menatap ke langit-langit ruang makan itu.

"Turunlah."

**SRETT.**

"Well, kau masih hebat seperti dulu, Kak Lu," ucap seseorang dengan pakaian hitam hingga menutupi wajahnya. Satu-satunya yang tidak dilekati kain hitam itu hanyalah bagian mata. Ada sebilah pedang di punggungnya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal. "Oh tentu. Aku bukan seperti _06_—atau perlu kupanggil Kai sekarang?—yang ceplas-ceplos dan patut dicurigai," ketusnya membuat _namja_ yang sekarang duduk di depannya—terhalang meja makan—tertawa dan melepas kain yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Lagian aku gemas melihat adikmu yang gampang di goda itu, 04." Dengan santai namja yang di panggil 06 –Kai—oleh Luhan itu meraih sumpit yang tadi bekas dipakai Sehun lalu mengambil _egg roll_ milik Luhan dan memakannya.

Luhan yang baru sadar itu sumpit bekas yang dipakai Sehun langsung membulatkan matanya saat Kai memasukkan _egg roll_ kedalam mulutnya.

"Yak, 06! Kau memakai sumpit bekas Sehun!"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Dasar bodoh! Itu sama saja ciuman tidak langsung!"

Kai tersenyum menyeringai. "Oh."

Luhan _sweatdorp_ mendengar teman satu kelompoknya saat masih menjadi ninja itu hanya ber-oh ria dan tetap memakan _egg roll_ miliknya tetap memakai sumpit bekas Sehun. Sifat masa bodohnya itu benar-benar tidak berubah. Kai yang menyadari wajah Luhan yang kesal kembali menyeringai. "Kau menyukai Sehun, eh?" godanya.

"Tidak!" kilah Luhan membulatkan matanya dan entah mengapa mukanya memerah.

"Hum," Kai mengemut ujung sumpit yang entah mengapa ada rasa stroberinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, sampai kapan keluargamu menyembunyikan hal itu, 04?" tanya Kai dan menatap Luhan serius.

"Aku punya nama."

"Ya, ya, ya, Xi Luhan."

Luhan lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Pandangannya menerawang entah kemana. "Sampai Sehun siap mungkin? Entahlah aku tidak tau… dan tidak siap."

Kai mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya, berdiri, dan memakai kembali penutup wajahnya. "Aku harus kembali menjaga Sehun," Kai kembali naik ke dalam langit-langit rumah dan meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam dan seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Sesekali, _namja_ itu mengacak rambutnya gusar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah perpustakaan dengan membawa setumpuk kamus bahasa yang harus dikembalikan. Nasibnya hari ini sial sekali. Sehun ketauan tidur saat Mrs. Jia—guru bahasa mereka yang terkenal sadis namun cantik—sedang mengajar dan setelah di ceramahi 20 menit _non-stop_, ia harus mengembalikan kamus yang dipinjam Mrs. Jia ke perpustakaan.

"Kau terlihat kesusahan. Mau kubantu?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat ada Kai di depannya. Anak baru itu memberikan senyum bodoh dan tentu saja dibalas tatapan datar andalan Oh Sehun.

"Aku bisa sendiri ya," tolak Sehun dan menggeser tubuhnya supaya ia bisa melewati Kai yang malah ikut menggeser tubuhnya menutupi jalan Sehun. Untung saja koridor menuju perpustakaan sedang sepi, jadinya mereka berdua tidak mengganggu orang yang mau lewat.

Sehun menatap Kai kesal. "Minggir."

"Kalo aku bilang engga mau?" tantang Kai—masih memberikan senyuman bodohnya itu—menurut Sehun.

"Aku gaperduli ya kamu mau berdiri di situ sampe kiamat juga bodo amat. Tapi kamu ngalangin jalan, anak baru."

Kai yang melihat tatapan mata Sehun yang datar—tapi malah terlihat memohon di mata Kai—langsung mengangguk-angguk. "Kalo begitu, siapa namaku?" tanya Kai dan menyadari tatapan mata Sehun berubah. Kai hanya memakai kemeja putih dan tidak memakai jas sekolah mereka yang ada _name-tag_nya.

"Errr, Kim?"

"Ding dong! Sekarang, biar kubantu," ucap Kai sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil tiga kamus yang lumayan berat dari empat kamus yang dibawa Sehun. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan membawa kamus itu. Padahal dari tadi Sehun merasa tangannya pegal sekali membawa empat kamus itu. Sehun menatap Kai bingung.

"Benar kan, namamu Kim?" tanya Sehun pelan. Gini-gini dia masih punya rasa malu.

Kai terkekeh dan berjalan di sebelah Sehun. "Ingatanmu buruk sekali ya?" sindir Kai dan tertawa saat Sehun kembali memasang wajah tak bersahabat—dan lagi-lagi Kai melihat Sehun seperti Sehun sedang merajuk dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Namaku Kai, Sehun_nie,_" lanjutnya.

Sehun membulatkan matanya. Kai bilang apa tadi? Sehun_nie_!? Nama menjijikkan apa itu?

"Ya, Sehun_nie_? Menjijikkan sekali!" seru Sehun dan berniat memukul Kai menggunakan kamus yang di pegangnya. Tanpa Sehun sadari ada sebuah bola basket yang mengarah tepat ke belakang kepalanya dari arah belakang.

"AWAS!"

**BRUKK!**

Sehun menghadap ke belakang dan sudah ada Kai yang melindungi dirinya—mengorbankan punggungnya yang tertimpuk bola basket dan menyebabkan suara gedebuk kencang. Anehnya Kai sama sekali tidak terlihat kesakitan kesakitan, bahkan tangan sebelah kirinya masih memegang tiga kamus bahasa yang berat itu. Dan yang lebih aneh, bentuk bola basket itu sudah terbelah dua, terjatuh ke bawah. Seorang siswi yang menggunakan baju olahraga menghampirinya dan membungkuk minta maaf.

"Maaf! Tadi aku tidak bisa menahan laju bola basketnya. Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya siswi itu. Kai menghadap kearah siswi itu dan membungkuk. Sehun masih diam dari tadi.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Maaf, karena aku bola basketnya rusak…," ucap Kai. Sehun bisa melihat raut wajah siswi itu kaget saat melihat bola basketnya sudah terbelah menjadi dua. Setelah mengambil bola basketnya yang terbelah dua, siswi itu langsung pergi.

Kai yang masih membawa tiga kamus bahasa itu menghadap ke belakang dan melihat Sehun dengan tatapan 'bisa-kau-jelaskan-padaku-apa-yang-terjadi-?'

'_Oh, sial._'

.

.

.

"Sehun, bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu? Kau membuatku merinding."

Kai menghela nafas saat Sehun masih diam dan menatapnya intens. Memang salah dia yang menunjukkan kekuatannya di depan Sehun. Aissh. Kai merutuk dirinya habis-habisan. Benar apa kata Tuan Besar Oh—sekalinya Sehun sudah penasaran, Sehun harus mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Kai…," Sehun membuka mulutnya dan masih menatap Kai tajam. "Kau ini _gangster_ ya?"

Kai membulatkan matanya dan sedetik kemudian tertawa kencang membuat semua tatapan menatapnya. Sehun ikut membulatkan matanya saat Kai tertawa kencang. Oh, Kai rupanya lupa kalau di kelas mereka sudah ada Mrs. Jia yang sedang menerangkan materi di depan.

"Kai, Sehun, keluar dari kelasku sekarang juga!" seru Mrs. Jia dan menatap Kai serta Sehun dengan _death glare_nya yang benar-benar mengerikan.

'_Gawat_.'

.

.

Sehun mendudukkan pantatnya di lantai atap sekolah dengan malas. Kai yang sedari tadi mengikutinya ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat Sehun melupakan sedikit kekesalannya. Gara-gara Kai, dia ikut di _strap_ Mrs. Jia yang sedang menerangkan materi yang sama sekali belum Sehun kuasai.

"Jangan ngambek dong, Sehun_nie_."

Sehun membulatkan matanya—melotot ke arah Kai kesal. "Jangan memanggilku Sehun_nie_! Menjijikkan," protesnya membuat Kai terkekeh pelan.

Sehun beranjak dan berjalan ke arah pinggir atap sekolah yang tidak dibatasi apapun. Sedikit saja Sehun melangkah lebih jauh, bisa dipastikan tubuhnya remuk di atas lapangan sepak bola yang terbuat dari tanah itu.

"Sehun_nie_!"

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kai kesal. "Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku Sehun_nie_—"

"SEHUN AWAS!"

Terlambat. Kaki sebelah kiri Sehun mundur ke belakang dan membuat dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan. Sehun membulatkan matanya merasakan angin yang juga mengantarnya jatuh ke bawah. '_Tidak!_' Sehun menutup matanya merasakan sedikit lagi tubuhnya hancur sudah di atas lapangan. Tidak lucu saat koran pagi besok memberitakan sebuah remaja terjatuh dari atap sekolah karena kecerobohannya. Ini konyol. Tidak bisakah Sehun mati dengan cara yang lebih elit?

"_Pabboya._"

Sehun tersentak kaget masih dengan menutup matanya. Apa ia sudah ada di surga? Atau di neraka—karena dia jarang sekali berbuat baik—jangan sampai! Apa jangan-jangan dia sedang di katai oleh malaikat yang menolongnya karena cara matinya sungguh tidak elit?

Dengan segenap keberanian, Sehun membuka matanya dan pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Kai menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

Tunggu, ada yang aneh.

Kai…

Berjalan di tembok sekolah!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**tbc**_

.

.

Fufufu~ gimana gimana?

kabur ah. /cau


	3. Chapter 3

_**Secret Ninja**_

Main Cast : EXO member dan yang lain.

Warning(s) : Typo(s), alur kecepetan, eyd tidak sesuai, dll.

Desclaimer : Aku hanya memiliki plot cerita ini (sedih.).

.

.

.

-xhieyo-

-Chapter 3—

.

.

**ENJOY!**

.

* * *

"Ja-Jangan mendekat!" seru Sehun dan menahan keterkejutannya setelah mereka kembali di atap. Kai menghela nafas panjang. Ia benar-benar sudah ketangkap basah menggunakan kekuatan ninjanya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia harus menyelamatkan Sehun. Kalau tidak sama saja dia akan dihukum mati oleh tetua mereka.

"Se-sekarang ce-ceritakan apa yang tadi kau lakukan!" suruh Sehun yang masih _shock_. Kai duduk di sebelah Sehun yang mulai menjaga jarak. Sehun menggeser tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu berdekatan dengan Kai yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah campur aduk.

"Kalau kau menjaga jarak seperti itu, aku tidak akan mau cerita."

Sehun buru-buru mendekat ke arah Kai—walaupun ia masih menjaga jarak. Kai tersenyum melihat kelakuan Sehun.

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan."

Kai mengangguk mantap dan menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

"Aku sebenarnya seorang ninja."

.

.

.

"KAU MEMBERI TAU SEHUN?!"

Luhan berdiri dan mengacak rambutnya jera. Kai benar-benar bodoh. Bagaimana bisa ninja yang terlatih menyembunyikan identitasnya malah dengan gampang memberi tau kalau dia adalah ninja? Kai masih menunduk dan melihat ke arah lapangan. Kelasnya sedang olahraga dan dia berbohong kalau dirinya sakit perut—yang sebenarnya sedang membahas hal penting bersama Luhan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berpikir logis kalau adikmu hampir mati terjatuh ke bawah, Lu!" bela Kai. Luhan menatap Kai tajam.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghilangkan ingatan?!" seru Luhan. Dia masih mondar-mandir di depan Kai dan sesekali mengacak rambutnya. Luhan juga membolos pelajan Mr. Kangta. Untung saja Mr. Kangta tidak bertanya macam-macam saat ia beralasan sakit perut dan perlu ke UKS.

"Kau lupa atau apa sih? Itu bukan kekuatanku. Itu kekuatan Lay _hyung_!" balas Kai dan ikut berdiri. Lama-lama kesal juga dia di bentak Luhan. Dia engga sepenuhnya salah, _kok_.

Luhan menghempaskan dirinya ke lantai atap yang lumayan keras itu. "Oke, oke, aku minta maaf. Aku kebawa emosi."

Kai mengangguk dan ikut menghempaskan dirinya di sebelah Luhan. Luhan menengokkan kepalanya menatap Kai dari samping.

"Sekarang harus gimana?"

"Setidaknya dia belum tau kalau aku adalah ninja yang akan menjaganya."

"Kalau begitu baguslah."

Kai menghela nafas dan menutup matanya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Sejujurnya, saat ia menolong Sehun tadi, entah kenapa ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Apalagi saat ia melihat wajah Sehun dari dekat dan tubuh Sehun yang sepertinya pas di rengkuhannya. Ugh! Ia kembali mengingat saat bibir _kissable_ Sehun yang meminta untuk dicium. Ia tau perasaan apa ini. Perasaan yang sama saat dulu dia berada di dekat Luhan. _Perasaan yang tidak pernah ia sampaikan untuk Luhan_.

Kai beranjak dan duduk tidak jauh dari pinggir atap. Memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang men_dribble_ bola basket. Jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak kencang. Ia menyentuh dadanya dan merasakan debaran itu saat melihat Sehun dari atap. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan perasaan ini. Ia hanya sebatas ninja dan tuannya. Tidak lebih.

Tanpa Kai sadari, Luhan menatap Kai dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak. _Namja_ yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Kai itu tidak suka melihat Kai yang menatap Sehun_nya_ seperti itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berlari menuju Sehun yang sedang berjalan ke arah taman belakang. Tempat favorit Sehun setiap pulang sekolah sekaligus tempat Sehun menunggu Luhan yang sedang latihan _Judo_.

"Sehun!" panggil Chanyeol. Tapi sayang, Sehun tidak mendengarnya karena saat ini koridor sedang ramai karena sekarang jam pelajaran berakhir dan bagaikan tsunami, siswa-siswi langsung berhamburan keluar. Buru-buru pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Chanyeol berkali-kali berhimpitan dan meminta maaf karena tidak sengaja menginjak kaki beberapa siswa dan siswi.

"Phuuaahh!" Chanyeol menyeka keringatnya setelah keluar dari koridor neraka itu. Namja ketua tim basket itu langsung melesat menuju taman belakang untuk menemui Sehun. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibirnya saat ia melihat Sehun sedang duduk dengan tenang menikmati angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi.

"Hun!" panggil Chanyeol dan membuat Sehun menengok ke belakang. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Sehun dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"A-ada apa, _senpai_?" tanya Sehun kikuk. Helloo, mana Sehun yang _emotless_ dan—agak—sinis? Sehun benar-benar mati kutu kalau berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang sekarang tersenyum makin lebar.

"Minggu nanti mau menemaniku jalan?" tanya Chanyeol ramah—salah satu sifat Chanyeol yang Sehun suka. Tanpa babibu, Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. Chanyeol langsung merangkul Sehun yang terbelalak kaget dan wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Chanyeol mengecek jam tangannya dan beranjak dari bangku yang ia duduki. "Hun, aku harus pulang. Aku duluan ya, kamu juga harus pulang. Hati-hati." Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Sehun dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terkejut karena perlakuan Chanyeol.

Setelah agak jauh dari taman belakang, Chanyeol memasang _earphone_nya sebelah.

"Yifan, kalo aku jatuh cinta kepadanya gimana dong?"

Terdengar suara tawa menyahut pertanyaan Chanyeol lewat earphone yang dipakainya. Chanyeol kembali berjalan dan menuju mobil miliknya yang terparkir di parkiran.

"_Hahaha. Saat itu sudah kupastikan aku harus menyiapkan pemakaman untukmu._"

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang rumahnya dengan membawa piring berisi kue keju yang baru dibuatnya dan sebotol air putih. Rencananya ia ingin menikmati langit sore dari halaman belakang rumahnya dan menikmati kue keju buatannya.

"Dudududu~" senandung Sehun dan duduk di ayunan yang terdapat di halaman belakang rumahnya. Botol minumnya ia taruh di meja bundar yang berada di sebelah ayunan besi itu dan piring berisi kue keju ia taruh di pahanya.

Baru saja ia mau melahap kue kejunya, tiba-tiba botol minumnya pecah. Tertusuk besi yang bentuknya menyerupai sebuah _shuriken_.

Huh, _shuriken_?

"Apa—"

PRANG!

Di depannya kini sudah ada dua orang berpakaian hitam dan tertutup layaknya seorang ninja. Jangan lupakan dua bilah pedang mereka yang beradu.

"Masuk ke dalam!" bentak seseorang yang membelakanginya—mencoba melindungi Sehun. Sehun yang masih engga mudeng masih bergeming membuat orang yang membelakanginya itu menggeram.

PRANG! PRANG!

Berkali-kali pedang lawan mencoba mengalahkan pedang orang yang terus-menerus mencoba menjauhkan lawan dari Sehun. Kedua orang itu hanya memperlihatkan bagian matanya karena seluruh tubuh mereka tertutup.

"OH SEHUN CEPAT MASUK KE DALAM SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak orang yang membelakangi Sehun lebih kencang membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya.

Tunggu, sepertinya Sehun familiar dengan suara ini!

Sehun langsung beranjak dari halaman belakang rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah serta menutup pintu geser itu—sedikit membanting sebenarnya—dengan kencang. Kue kejunya sudah habis terjatuh ke tanah—tidak sengaja—ditendang orang yang membentaknya tadi karena menghindari pedang lawan. Sehun yang penasaran tentang dua orang itu, sedikit mengintip pertarungan yang biasa ia lihat di film-film dari jendela yang berada di sebelah pintu geser.

Tapi, yang ia lihat sekarang hanya ada seseorang yang membelakangi Sehun dan memegang lengan atasnya. Sehun membelalakkan matanya saat orang itu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Entah darahnya atau apa terus saja mengalir di pedangnya dan menetes ke tanah. Di pipinya juga ada segores luka dan, Ah! Baju dibagian perutnya sobek dan… perutnya mengeluarkan darah segar!

Baru saja Sehun mau menolong orang itu, tiba-tiba tubuh orang itu terjatuh tak sadarkan diri dan muncul lah orang yang berpakaian sama bertubuh tinggi dan menggendong orang itu lalu loncat melewati tembok halaman belakang rumah Sehun yang lumayan tinggi. Sehun lagi-lagi tercengang.

Sepertinya dia harus buru-buru berendam dan mendinginkan otaknya. Hari ini ia lelah sekali sampai rasanya ia berhalusinasi.

Tadi…

Suara yang membentaknya itu seperti suara Kai loh?

.

.

.

.

**tbc**

* * *

Oke aku tau ini rada absurd gitu huhu;;;

Kan ada yang nanya, nah nih aku jawab nih.

**Q** : Bakalan ada death chara gak?

**A** : Kayaknya ada. Rahasia deh :b

**Q** : Apa keluarga oh itu keluarga samurai atau yakuza sampai punya ninja pribadi seperti itu?

**A** : Jawab gak ya? Hehe. Nanti di chapter lain bakalan ada jawabannya kok.

**Q **: Luhan GS?

**A **: Oke, ini murni kesalahan saya. Seharusnya Sehun manggil Luhan itu 'Nii-chan'-_- Maafkan saya (bow bareng Sehun /plak.)

**Q **: Luhan juga ninja?

**A** : Disini udah ketauan jawabannya belom? Ya kalo belom mungkin di chapter selanjutnya :b

* buat **baliribu** : kamu nanya banyak banget. mana manggil emak. aku bukan mamak-mu nak (pukpuk buat kamu) wkwk. semua jawaban kamu nanti bakalan ada di chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya. mwa back lah.

Kayaknya sih segitu aja ya? kebanyakan pada protes kalo chapternya terlalu pendek. Maaf maaf. Tapi emang sengaja di postnya segitu soalnya. Hehehe /ketawa nista/

Nah, sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. Jangan lupa di-review ya yang baik hati. mwa.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Secret Ninja**_

.

.

.

Main Cast : EXO member dan yang lain.

Warning(s) : Typo(s), alur kecepetan, eyd tidak sesuai, dll.

Desclaimer : Aku memiliki plot cerita ini.

.

-Chapter 4-

.

.

**ENJOY!**

.

.

* * *

"Aaakkk! Sakit!"

"Diamlah sedikit," gerutu _namja_ berlesung pipi yang sedang membersihkan luka di perut _namja_ berkulit tan—Kai—yang dari tadi tidak bisa diam menahan rasa perih di perutnya.

Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit. Obat oles yang baru di olesi oleh _namja_ berlesung pipi itu benar-benar membuatnya merasakan perih luar biasa. Perutnya benar-benar terasa diberi _alcohol_ atau air yang baru mendidih.

"A-aduh."

Namja berlesung pipi itu menghela nafas dan kembali menekan bagian perut Kai yang berdarah menggunakan kapas yang sudah diberikan _antiseptic_. "Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini sih? Kau harus konsentrasi dong, 06. Lawanmu baru satu anak buah mereka yang sekali mati dibiarin begitu aja, belum prajurit asli mereka," ceramah _namja_ berlesung pipi dengan nada khawatir bercampur kesal.

Kai gugup setengah mati. Konsentrasinya benar-benar buyar saat memikirkan Sehun yang bisa saja celaka. Ya tapi, masa ia harus bilang jujur ke _namja_ berlesung pipi yang sedang mengobatinya? Bisa-bisa ia malah di ceramahi panjang lebar.

"Dia terlalu memikirkan _namja_ cantik _milky skin_ bernama Oh Sehun itu loh, 05."

Mata Kai membulat saat melihat seorang _namja_ dengan rambut _auburn_ sudah berdiri menyender ke tembok kayu yang berada di sebelah pintu kamar tersebut.

"Kak Luhan!"

_Namja_ berlesung pipi yang dipanggil 05 oleh Luhan langsung tersenyum saat melihat kehadiran Luhan. "Hai Lulu-_ge_," sapanya ramah.

"Hai, 05. Bagaimana kondisi anak bodoh ini?" tanya Luhan dan menghampiri 05 serta Kai yang duduk di sofa kamar milik 05 tersebut. Luhan mengacak rambut Kai dan 05 bergantian—ciri khas seorang Xi Luhan saat bertemu teman dekatnya.

"Yaaah, luka di lengan kanan dan pipinya sih mungkin lusa sudah mulai hilang. Tapi entah kenapa bekas lukanya gak bisa langsung hilang padahal kan seharusnya bisa cepat menutup, mungkin lusa bekas lukanya bisa hilang total. Luka di perutnya lumayan dalam dan mungkin berbekas sampai empat hari dan harus di perban," jelas 05. Luhan mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan penjelasan 05 sementara Kai seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah!" pekik Kai membuat Luhan dan 05 langsung menatapnya bingung. "Kak Luhan, Sehun siapa yang jaga sekarang?" tanya Kai membuat Luhan memasang poker facenya. '_Bocah satu ini benar-benar tidak khawatir dengan keadaan tubuhnya apa ya…_' batin Luhan.

"002," jawab Luhan singkat.

Bukan hanya Kai yang membulatkan matanya kaget, namun 05 juga ikut membulatkan matanya kaget. "Seriusan?!" seru mereka berbarengan. Mereka seperti baru diberi tau tentang hal ajaib saja. Sementara Luhan hanya mengangguk dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Kai mengacak rambutnya pasrah. "Tapi besok aku masih bisa sekolah kan? Ya kan?" tanya Kai—lebih seperti memaksa. 05 langsung menggeleng. "Tidak boleh!" Luhan juga ikut menggelengkan kepalanya mengikuti 05.

"Oh ayolaaah! Kumohon! Pliss," rengek Kai yang benar-benar seperti anak kecil menginginkan permen. 05 menatap Luhan yang malah menatapnya balik. Dengan pasrah akhirnya 05 mengangguk menyetujui rengekan Kai sebelum anak itu benar-benar ngambek seperti anak kecil.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku akan memberikanmu salep tinggal diolesin pas kamu ngerasain perut kamu sakit. Tapi, kalo sampe luka di perutmu terbuka, kupastikan perutmu akan kujahit!"

Kai langsung hormat kea rah 05 dengan semangat membuat Luhan dan 05 terkikik geli. "Ay ay, _doctor_!"

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelasnya yang masih sepi. Baru ada satu atau dua orang yang datang. Ia tidak sarapan bersama Luhan lebuh dulu dan lebih memilih jalan kaki ke sekolah duluan—setelah membuat bekal untuk dirinya sendiri. Namja milky skin itu masih saja memikirkan orang yang menolongnya kemarin. Bahkan Sehun berpikir ia mulai berhalusinasi kalau yang menolongnya adalah Kai.

Oh, okelah Sehun sekarang tau Kai adalah ninja. Tapi memangnya Kai itu ninja yang menolongnya kemarin? Tidak mungkin. Sehun langsung menepis pemikirannya yang mulai melantur kemana-mana. Setelah duduk di bangkunya, Sehun langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya di tangan. Mencoba kembali meluruskan pemikirannya.

"Kai, lenganmu kenapa?"

"Kyaaa~ Kai, kamu baik-baik saja kan?"

"Kai, kamu abis berkelahi ya?"

Sehun merasa telinganya agak pengang. Kenapa anak sekelasnya jadi perhatian banget sama Kai? Memangnya Kai kenapa? Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Kai dengan pipi di tempeli sebuah _hansaplast_ berwarna coklat dan lengan atasnya yang di perban sedang berdiri di sebelah mejanya lalu menaruh seplastik kue keju yang kelihatannya masih hangat.

Ah, Sehun jadi teringar kue kejunya yang kemarin.

"Apa—"

"Untukmu," ucap Kai memotong perkataan Sehun. "Maaf."

Kai kembali berjalan dan duduk di tempatnya yang berada di belakang Sehun. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan teman sekelasnya. Sehun membalikkan badannya dan melihat Kai tersenyum lemah saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

Tunggu.

Sehun merasa ada yang janggal saat ia melihat luka yang ada di tubuh Kai.

Luka di tubuh Kai… Kok sama seperti luka yang di dapat orang yang menolongnya kemarin?

Ah, hanya satu yang harus Sehun pastikan dan kalau itu benar berarti Kai memang orang yang menolongnya kemarin. Luka di perut yang cukup lebar.

.

.

.

"Ekhem, mau makan bersama?" tawar Sehun dan membalikkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Kai yang sedang mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya ke atas meja. Kai yang awalnya bingung pun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju—terlalu semangat malah.

'_Kesempatan ga dateng dua kali lho, Kai_," batin Kai senang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di atap?" usul Kai dan disambut anggukan pelan Sehun.

.

.

"Tumben kamu bawa bekal, Hun," ucap Kai dan membuka bekal yang berisi _chicken katsu_ dan wortel serta kol yang diparut. Sehun ikut membuka bekal yang dibawanya—enam buah _onigiri_.

"Tadi pagi aku males sarapan."

Kai menyumpit kol dan _chicken katsu_ kesukaannya bersamaan ke dalam mulut. Sehun yang juga melahap _onigiri_nya tiba-tiba menatap _chicken katsu_ milik Kai dengan tatapan ingin. Kai yang sadar sedari tadi diperhatikan—lebih tepatnya _chicken katsu_ miliknya—menyodorkan kotak bekalnya dan menyumpit satu _chicken katsu_ lalu menyodorkannya di depan mulut Sehun.

"Kamu mau kan? Ayo AAAA," suruh Kai dan membuka mulutnya—menyuruh Sehun juga membuka mulutnya supaya ia bisa menyuapkan _chicken katsu_ untuk Sehun. Bukannya membuka mulutnya, Sehun malah menatap Kai bingung.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Sehun polos membuat Kai gemas melihatnya.

"Tentu saja!" Kai mengangguk, lalu menyuapi Sehun yang sudah membuka mulutnya setelah ia mengangguk—kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Mata Sehun melebar merasakan rasa _chicken katsu_ itu. Benar-benar enaaak!

"Enak?" tanya Kai dan disambut anggukan semangat Sehun—membuat Kai harus menahan rasa ingin mencubit pipi _namja milky skin_ itu karena Sehun benar-benar imut. Sehun pun menyodorkan kotak bekalnya ke arah Kai.

"Mau?" tawar Sehun membuat Kai dengan cepat mengangguk dan mengambil sebuah _onigiri_ dari kotak bekal Sehun.

"Sangat enak!" puji Kai membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Kai yang seperti anak kecil dan meminta _onigiri_nya lagi.

Tanpa sengaja, lengan Sehun menusuk perut Kai—karena Kai menggodanya dan membuat Kai memekik kencang.

"Arggh!" pekik Kai. Lengan Sehun tepat—benar-benar tepat—mengenai luka yang di dapatnya diperut kemarin. Astaga, sakit sekali!

Sehun terbelalak melihat Kai yang sekarang uring-uringan sembari memegangi perutnya yang terbalut seragam. "Kai! Kau tidak apa-apa?" seru Sehun kaget.

Kai menggeleng. Tangan satunya langsung meraih sesatu di kantong celananya. Seperti tempat obat salep.

"Sehun, tolong buka seragamku. Cepat!"

Sehun gelagapan. Tangannya buru-buru membuka kancing seragam Kai satu-persatu sementara Kai masih meringis dan tangannya sudah memegang sebuah silet kecil entah darimana. Setelah Sehun membuka seragam Kai, terpampanglah perut Kai yang di perban cukup tebal. Lagi-lagi Sehun terbelalak.

"Sehun, tutup matamu!"

Sehun tetap diam. Tanpa menunggu Sehun menutup matanya—apakagi rasa nyeri di perutnya makin menjadi-jadi, Kai memotong perban menggunakan silet dan langsung mengoleskan salepnya di sepanjang luka yang mau mengeluarkan darah itu.

SSSHH—

Asap kecil dan suara—seperti—desisan keluar dari perut Kai yang diolesi salep itu. Luka yang awalnya terbuka perlahan-lahan mulai menutup. Kai memakai lagi seragamnya dan buru-buru beranjak. '_Sial, ketauan lagi,_' batin Kai sambil berdiri dan meraih kotak bekalnya.

Sayang, tangannya sudah digenggam erat oleh Sehun yang masih terduduk dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kemarin seorang ninja menolongko dan membuat kue kejuku terjatuh. Ia mendapat luka yang sama persis denganmu—"

Kai tertawa memotong ucapan Sehun—mencoba menutupi kegugupannya. Tamat sudah riwayatnya kalau Sehun tau. "Apa sih yang kau ceritakan? Kau berpikir kalau ninja itu aku?"

Sehun mendongak dan menarik tangan Kai membuat _namja_ berkulit tan itu supaya kembali duduk. Ia berdecak kesal. Sangat-sangat kesal.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Kai! Kau ninja yang kemarin sore itu kan?!"

_Skak mat_.

.

.

.

_Diumurnya yang ke-tujuh belas, kekuatan buas yang sudah turun temurun perlahan-lahan mulai menampakkan kekuatannya. Membuat orang yang tau akan keberadaannya dan haus akan kekuatan serta kehidupan di dunia yang lebih lama dari kebanyakan orang normal lainnya menginginkan kekuatan tersebut._

_Hanya ada satu cara supaya bisa mendapatkan kekuatan buas itu dari pemiliknya. Yaitu membunuhnya._

.

.

.

Luhan menatap Kai yang sekarang duduk di depannya dengan sebal. Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya memandang kea rah TV yang sedang menampilkan acara musik. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan antara mereka bertiga. Hanya ada suara musik yang berasal dari TV di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Oh.

Luhan yang memang tidak tahan dengan keheningan langsung berdeham lumayan kencang membuat Sehun dan Kai sontak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Oke, Sehun. Kau mau bertanya apa?"

Sehun memasang wajah kesalnya yang malah membuat Kai gemas—sepertinya _namja_ berkulit tan ini benar-benar sudah jatuh hati terhadap Sehun. "Siapa dia? Aku tau ini ada hubungannya denganmu, _Nii-chan_!" Sehun menunjuk Kai yang masih diam tanpa banyak bicara.

Luhan berdeham lagi. Ia melihat tangannya di depan dada.

"Oke, baiklah. Dia Kai—sebenarnya dia 06 tapi untuk penyamaran dia diberi nama 'Kai' oleh _Otou-san_. Dia ninja khusus untuk menjagamu, Sehun."

.

.

.

.

**tbc**

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Tambah gajelas? Tambah pusing? Tambah ngaco? fufu~~.

Nih nih kalo ada yang nanya, ini jawabannya.

**Q: Jadi dulu Kai pernah suka sama Luhan tapi ga pernah diungkapin?**

**A: Yap, betul sekali.**

**Q: Terus sekarang Luhan suka sama Sehun?**

**A: Bisa dibilang 'dari dulu'.**

**Q: Chanyeol bener-bener suka sama Sehun?**

**A: Maunya gimana? :b**

**Q: Yang meninggal bukan Sehun atau Kai kan?**

**A: Ya… diliat aja nanti/?**

**Q: Kapan KaiHun momentnya?**

**A: Ini udah ada belom?;_; Chapter depan nanti ada kissing scenenya loh. (APA.)**

**Q: Chanyeol pihak antagonis?**

**A: Eum… rahasia dehh.**

**Q: Itu yang luka Kai atau lawannya?**

**A: Disini udah kejawab kan?**

**Q: Siapa sebenarnya musuh keluarga Oh? Ngincar apa mereka?**

**A: Lebih tepatnya ngincar siapa. Fufufu.**

**Q: Sehun sebenarnya mau diapain sama Chanyeol? Terus ninja yang kelahi sama Kai itu siapa? Nah terus ada apa dengan Sehun sampai berurusan dengan ninja?**

**A: Maunya Sehun diapain sama Chanyeol? :b. sehun berurusan sama ninja karenaaa… rahasia. Wkwk.**

**Q: Kris sama Chanyeol sebenernya mau apa sama Sehun?**

**A: Mau bantuin Sehun… kkkk~**

**Q: Chanyeol jangan-jangan ninja ya? Terus yang jangkung itu Kris?**

**A: Iya dan tidak (loh/?)**

**Q: Siapa yang diliat Sehun? Musuh Jongin kah? Kris atau Chanyeol?**

**A: Kris atau Chanyeol bukan musuh kok.**

Udah semua kan? Kalo misalnya masih ada yang kurang di mengerti, langsung tanya aja ya, ketik dah tuh pertanyaan kalian di kotak review. jangan dipendem, nanti kebawa mimpi. (halah.)

EXO KAMBEK GAISSSS AAAAA. Pada ganteng-ganteng ya*-* Ayo menurut kalian yang paling ganteng di teaser siapa? Menurut aku Baekhyun sama Kai! Tapi yang laennya ga kalah ganteng kok kwaa kwaa. Kok malah jadi fangirling disini. Maaf ya maaf -/\-

Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Ciao! /kabur naek rusa.

_Review_?


End file.
